


you're so golden

by gayNE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alex is in love, Friends to Lovers, George is oblivious, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pining, Snapshots, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayNE/pseuds/gayNE
Summary: George is golden hour and a full moon, warmth and sunlight and all things good in the world and Alex worries that he'll just never be enough. He feels so dim standing next to George's saturated light and yet at the same time, he's never felt brighter than when they're together.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	you're so golden

Alex feels a bit creepy, just staring at him like this.

But he can't really help it. He can't help but stare because George is laughing, head tossed back and hand clutching his chest. Their eyes meet and George smiles, soft and inviting, and waves him over to the group he's standing in.

Alex isn't nearly drunk enough to pretend like he's not terribly in love with him, but he's just tipsy enough that something might slip out. He thinks it might be dangerous to speak to him right now, especially in front of their other friends.

He shakes his head and George seems to understand, because of course he does, but nevertheless he squeezes his way through the people between them and arrives at Alex's side.

"Been a while," George jokes, seeing as they came together. His voice is dripping in honey and it's alluring in all the ways it's frustrating.

He's always been yellow to Alex, the shade of a sunflower, or the sun’s rays as it creeps over the horizon.

"Having fun?"

George nods, "Course, are you?"

"Just a party innit," Alex shrugs, and George raises an eyebrow.

"That means you're not. What's bothering you?"

You, Alex wants to say, you're what's bothering me because you won't get out of my goddamn head.

"I'm just bored I guess-"

"No," George shakes his head, "Unacceptable."

He grabs Alex's hand, pulling him closer to the speaker, "One is not simply bored at a KSI party and gets away with it."

"George," Alex laughs, "What are you-"

"Shhh," George insists, beginning to sway gently to the music. He puts a hand on his waist and leans closer so he can hear him, "Now you're going to dance with me because this is a party and you're going to have fun."

Alex rolls his eyes but obliges, settling a hand on his shoulder so he can move with him.

The song that's playing is one Alex doesn't know the words to, but it's purple, ultraviolet bass drops. He can't remember if they've ever danced like this before, together, joined.

He tries to burn the feeling of George's hand against his hip in his mind like a CD, and suddenly Will is bounding over.

"Lads! My mates! My boys!"

And Will is drunk. George laughs and rolls his eyes, "Hi Will."

"Just wanted to," Will pauses for a moment, swallowing, "Check in!"

"You, mate," Alex laughs as George plucks the cup from Will's hand. "Are hammered."

"Oi," Will complains, lazily reaching for the cup but failing.

George turns to Alex after he takes a sip from the cup, "It's straight vodka."

Alex sighs and Will just snickers, "Alcohol is a wonderful thing."

Will is blue, a soft cyan truly. His voice has edges of emerald green that were nothing if not comforting.

He and George share a look as Will goes on a rant about god knows what on; it's a small glance really, but it means the world to Alex.

* * *

It feels like time stops, when he's with George.

Or maybe it doesn't stop, entirely, but stalls.

He doesn't even know how long they've been laying in the grass. The breeze slips up his sleeves and he shivers but it's refreshing, the sun warming his scalp.

He looks at George, whose body is mostly shaded by the tree closest to them.

He looks beautiful. He always does, that's no surprise, but something about the leaf shaped shadows dancing across his face make him all the more alluring.

The park is surprisingly empty today, a few people scattered doing their own thing so no one really cares about the two guys sprawled beneath a tree.

It's nice, it feels like they're in their own little world, Alex loves it. Sure, he likes going out and spending time with his other friends, but being with George is different.

It feels like he's getting a breath of fresh air. Time spent with George is effortless, he didn't feel the need to fill their silence with endless waffling because it's comfortable. It's easy.

George laughs that bright yellow laugh of his and Alex turns to him - his eyes are shut but he's smiling.

"What?" Alex asks, and George just shrugs.

"Just happy I guess."

Sometimes Alex felt it was better to not ask too many questions, so he just smiles and lets his eyes fall shut.

* * *

"You obviously like him," James says, "And you two not only live together but aren't you thinking of getting a cat? It sounds pretty couple-y to me, and from an outsider's perspective, it's pretty clear he likes you too."

Alex purses his lips, swirling his wine in his glass and taking in his words. "I don't know."

James pauses what he's doing on his phone to shoot him a look, "Alex, what are you gonna do? Hopelessly pine until he thinks you're not interested and moves on?"

Alex wants to tell him, he really does, but it worries him so much that he just isn't good enough.

George is golden hour and a full moon, warmth and sunlight and all things good in the world and Alex worries that he'll just never be enough. He feels so dim standing next to George's saturated light and yet at the same time, he's never felt brighter than when they're together.

But he's still afraid.

"Hey," James says, voice softening, "Don't rush into anything, but I promise you, the feelings are mutual."

James' colors are comforting, a bright violet with zig-zags of reds. It's nice to have him to talk to, and Alex remembers why he's always been the one he comes to with this kind of issue.

Alex considers it over the next few days, but it also leads to him over-analyzing every little thing. The way George sits just a little closer when they used to when they play FIFA, thighs touching and warmth radiating off of him.

"Fuck," George sighs, sinking slightly against the back of the couch.

"I think what we've learned here today," Alex grins, setting aside his controller, "Is that I'm the god of FIFA."

George rolls his eyes but he's smiling that sun-shiney smile that always managed to make Alex's heart pound.

"I'm in the mood for wine," George says, standing up and walking to the cupboards with purpose.

"We're out, remember?" Alex says, following him, "Finished it off two nights ago."

George purses his lips before a smile sprouts across his face, "Lets go to tesco."

"It's two a.m mate," Alex laughs, but George is already walking towards his shoes.

"Okay? And?"

Alex thinks being this whipped for George might be a problem because fifteen minutes later and he's wandering the barren aisles of a 24-hour tesco.

"We came for wine," Alex reminds George as he looks through the cookie selection.

"Yeah yeah," George waves him off, "I just fancy a sweet."

Alex watches him and thinks it absurd that he still looks beautiful under the atrocious fluorescent lights. His hair is getting long and his curls are frizzy and Alex scolds himself for wanting to run his fingers through it.

Too gay.

"Maybe I'll just get a candy bar at check out," George sighs, turning to Alex and flashing that golden-hour smile that made his heart race.

"Sounds good, now can we get the wine already?"

For some reason meandering through a Tesco with George fills Alex with a sense of belonging. Maybe it's just being next to him in general that makes him feel that way, warm and comfortable and easy in every sense of the word.

They end up picking out mini-bottles so it's easier to transport around discreetly. George grabs rose and Alex teases him for being akin to a white girl, and picks out Prosecco for himself. George does end up getting a candy bar, a Galaxy bar specifically, and promises to split it with Alex.

Alex carries the bag because of course he does, and watches George swing himself around every lamppost they pass as he tells a random story. He thinks he could listen to George talk for hours if he so desired.

He's tired now, so his voice is a bit orange around the edges, vowels dripping in burnt umber.

They sip their wine and wander the illuminated streets until they're tired of walking, in which George sits against the first brick wall he can find. Alex sits beside him, stretching his legs out and holding the bottle of Prosecco to his lips.

George has shorter legs than him, Alex notices, and it makes him smile.

"I think I needed this," George says, mindlessly tracing his fingers across the pavement between them.

"A trip to Tesco at fuck-off-o-clock?" Alex muses, and George laughs.

"Yes actually. I don't know I think I've been in my head lately, needed to do something slightly stupid while still being legal."

Alex looks at him, "In your head about what?"

George is quiet for a minute and just shrugs, "Can't really put my finger on it."

Alex wants to pry, naturally, but he doesn't. He lets George change the subject and allows himself to get whisked away in another story. George gets more talkative intoxicated.

It's nice; Sometimes it feels like George wants Alex to fill the silence - like he can't find words and needs him to make it up.

Alex likes it when he just lets go a bit.

* * *

"You're not helping!"

"Of course I'm helping, when am I not helping?"

"Right now, idiot," George shakes his head but a smile is prevalent on his face.

Alex thinks one of his favorite hobbies is disrupting George while he's trying to cook, though the older swears he despises him for it.

"If you really wanna help you can assist me in breading the chicken," George says, "I already made the bread crumbs."

Alex shrugs, "Sure, what do I do?"

George walks closer to demonstrate, "You dip the piece of chicken in the flour, make sure it's coated, then dip it in this bowl here, with the egg, and then once you're done with that, dip the chicken in the bowl with the bread crumbs so it's fully covered."

Alex nods, "Alright, simple enough."

"Exactly, then when you're done with that just put them on that pan right there so they're ready for me to cook them."

There's something that Alex loves about how George speaks softly when explaining to him how to do things - a helpful tone without being condescending or talking down to him. His voice is almost an orange hue when he's explaining things.

"What are you making?" Alex as he turns a piece of chicken in the bowl of flour.

"Pasta," George explains, "Homemade."

He grins as he says it, which makes Alex smile. George really does love cooking, and it's cute. He asks Alex to search for recipes online for new things to try. It usually ends with George spending hours in the kitchen as Alex is editing a few feet away.

However, he thinks he doesn't hate being next to him either, helping out.

He dips the piece of chicken in the egg and lets the excess drip back down into the bowl, watching as George dumps a ridiculous amount of flour on his cutting board.

"Christ, that's a lot of flour."

George pauses his task of shaping the flour into a volcano shape with his hands, "Well, it's pasta's first ingredient is it not? I'm supposed to put eggs in the middle of this pit thing and mix it all."

Alex nods, "Absolutely fascinating."

George looks at him, a suddenly sinister glint in his eye.

"George, what are you-"

Before he can even finish his sentence, George has slapped his hand square on Alex's chest, leaving a flour handprint in its place.

"You bellend!" Alex groans, laying the piece of chicken in the bowl of breadcrumbs.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear a gucci hoodie while helping me cook," George says, grinning far too large.

Alex's eyes dart to the pile of flour just a few inches away and George shakes his head, "Alex don't you dare-"

He dives forward, scooping a handful of flour and throwing it. Most of it lands in his hair and on his shoulder, the rest on the floor. They stand in silence for a moment, staring at each other with smiles of disbelief.

Then it's chaos. Flour is thrown and maybe Alex does slightly regret wearing his most expensive hoodie for this but it's worth it because of the way George is laughing.

His golden laughter fills the room and it makes Alex happier than he's been in weeks.

"Okay, okay I concede!" George giggles, hands up in defeat. He's so close, inches away and covered in flour and smiling so wide that his eyes crinkle and Alex kisses him.

He cups his face and kisses him. He feels George tense but before he can tear himself away his hands are settling on his waist, kissing him back.

It's soft and hesitant and everything that made Alex nervous yet excited - it's too much and not enough and overwhelming and he wants so much more.

He stops the kiss but doesn't pull away, searching George's face for any warning that he didn't enjoy what just happened, or any sign he did.

"Huh," Is all George says.

"Yeah," Alex whispers, "Sorry about that."

He shakes his head, "No, don't be, not a bad thing."

He sounds slightly breathless and it's a pale yellow color that makes him wanna kiss him again, like the center of a daisy.

"We should," George swallows, "Probably continue cooking, huh?"

And they do, but it's different after that. They make excuses to be closer, brush arms and share a nervous smile. George tells him he did a great job with the chicken and Alex watches him as he fries it.

Eventually dinner is done and they eat on the couch. They wrestle for the remote and control over what they watch and Alex ends up with a leg tossed over one of George's, and he doesn't say a word.

They eat wordlessly, legs tangled and eyes focused on the TV fully aware that neither of them are focusing on anything besides their kiss.

* * *

"Have you not slept?"

Alex takes off his headphones and turns to George, who's now leaning up and rubbing his eyes from the bed.

"Not yet," He shrugs, "Been editing - hope you don't mind me using your computer."

"Not at all," George says, voice groggy, "But it's what, four a.m-"

"Five thirty."

"Five thirty," George echoes, "Come here."

It's been two weeks since their kiss in the kitchen, and while they may not have a label, Alex wouldn't trade moment like this for the world. He saves his progress and shuts off the computer, climbing into George's way-too-big bed and letting him pull him close.

George's duvet smells like him, vanilla and cedar wood and it's so comforting that he already feels more relaxed than he has in hours. Not to mention the way George is tracing his fingers lightly over the skin on his hip.

He falls asleep faster than he has in days.

When he wakes up, George is gone. Sunlight streams through the curtains and Alex leans up, yawning and grabbing his phone from George's bedside table.

"Fucking two p.m," He mutters to himself, "Jesus."

He clambers out of bed and sees George in the living room, sipping at what he assumes is tea and scrolling through his phone.

"Look who's out of his coma," George jokes, "Your bed head is unmatched."

"Jesus I feel like I've been knocked out for years."

George chuckles, standing and walking to the kitchen, "Figured you needed to catch up on rest so I just let you sleep," He takes out a mug from the cabinet and then fills it with tea from the kettle.

"That for me?" Alex asks, leaning against the fridge.

George rolls his eyes, "No it's for my other flatmate-slash-boyfriend, dumbass."

He hands the mug to Alex and raises an eyebrow at the grin on Alex's face, "Boyfriend, huh?"

His cheeks turn a light crimson and Alex finds it pretty.

"That's what you are, aren't you?"

Alex sips at his tea - it's his favorite kind, the kind that George doesn't care for that much, meaning he made it just for him. "Yeah," He says, pecking his lips, "Boyfriend."

George is golden hour and a full moon, warmth and sunlight and all things good in the world and Alex is absolutely in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed i'd love some feedback !! ive been a bit unmotivated with writing recently so any positivity is appreciated!!!


End file.
